Justice
by jingoye
Summary: Tidus is alive! Events happen 70 years later. For story fanatics only!


Wrote this story nearly seven months ago, please enjoy!  
  
March 15th  
  
Who is Yu Yevon?  
  
I've been trapped under this ocean jail for eternity. A couple of more years and I'm mean that literally. Locked in by bars wrapped in coral and seaweed, I sit in my little underwater prison thinking and waiting. I remember fighting against a monster by the name of Sin with some comrades. I remember I fell in love with one of them, but I don't remember her name. I just remember she was a summoner. After I helped them, I just woke up here. For some reason, I wasn't scared at all. I just knew I could breath underwater. I just knew that I couldn't be alone. Well, I am alone with in exception to some echoing voice that filters into the cave. Constantly it whispers to me, Who is Yu Yevon  
  
I just thought it was my head making up voices, but it would keep whispering to me the same question. I would cuss at it. I would say whatever was in my wretched little head. I wasn't scared, but I was angry. I was being punished for something I could barely remember. My mind, if I had one, was scrambled over and over. The hissing, the scratching, the humming, these monotonous noises and that damn voice would keep at it. I hate this. I hated being here. Who is Yu Yevon? And why should I answer it? Stop these damn noises!  
  
Who is Yu Yevon?  
  
Your momma!  
  
Who is Yu Yevon?  
  
Screw you.  
  
Who is Yu Yevon?  
  
I don't know. Stop asking me! Stop asking me!  
  
Who is Yu Yevon?  
  
I dunno.Sin!  
  
Who is Yu Yevon?  
  
For the love of. you, okay!  
  
Who is Yu Yevon?  
  
I'm gonna kill that bastard when I find him!  
  
Who is Yu Yevon?  
  
Please, I'm begging you. I'm begging you. Stop asking me. I'm okay. I'm okay. Just lock me up here. I don't mind. Just stop asking me.  
  
Who is Yu Yevon?  
  
.me?  
  
March 16th  
  
I woke up on a sandy beach with waves of the ocean ironing out my aches and pain as it rescinded back into the waters. Oh, so this is how the ocean looks like on the top. It's far more beautiful than being on the bottom. Next to me, I found a tiny little blue sphere. When I reached out and touched it, this translucent picture appeared from it and then it started to move. A movie sphere, what a nice parting gift.  
  
"Yuna, say something to the sphere!" (Oh, so that's her name.)  
  
"What should I say, Tidus?" (who's Tidus?)  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"Here, let me hold the sphere and you say something, first."  
  
"Okay. Hi there movie sphere lovers. I'm Tidus, greatest blitzball player in the world! Today I will demonstrate to you, the infamous Inferno Tidus Shot III! Keep your eyes-"  
  
"Tidus, I think it's running out of ener."  
  
I watched it again. That Tidus looked eerily familiar. I looked around and found out that I wasn't the only one on the beach. Tan skinned kids were eying me the whole time, two boys and a girl. I waved to them, but they ran off crying to their mothers and screaming out loudly.  
  
"Justice is here! Justice is herrrrrrreeeee!"  
  
I knew I didn't have a good smile, but I didn't know that I was that ugly. It didn't take long for the tanned adults with flaming red hair to surround me with spears, knives, and whips. Maybe I should have stayed in the cave.  
  
March 17th  
  
Good thing we speak the same language. They looked at the kids and scolded them.  
  
"Justice is a huuuuuuge monsta, kids!" exclaimed a female adult. "This is just a man. Hey what were you doing in the ocean all by yourself. You don't touch the wata in these parts because of the toxins, ya."  
  
I told them that I was imprisoned under the ocean for what could possibly be for many, many years. They laughed a lot and made some comments in their funny little accents.  
  
"Next thing, he'll tell us da great Wakka has come back from retirement to win another 13 rings, ya?"  
  
"Who's Wakka?"  
  
Stupid question.  
  
"You don't know who Wakka is?" said one of the tanned adults. " Man, you must have been in the ocean for a long time. Those toxins got to you, ya? Wakka is da greatest blitzball player of all time. After he defeated Sin, he came out of retirement and won 13 tournaments in a roll with the Besaid Aurochs. Never has anyone complete such a feat again. He re-retired after hitting his mid to late forties. Pretty impressive for an old man, ya?"  
  
"You sure know a lot about him."  
  
"I should, I'm his son, Chappu."  
  
March 18th  
  
After befriending the people, I spent the whole day yesterday sleeping It was nice, very nice. Soon, Chappu barged into the room and shook me up.  
  
"Hey sleepy head! Toxins make you forget your memory. They don't make you sleep forever!"  
  
"Well my toxins does, so lemme sleep will you?"  
  
"Come on! Come one! Lady Tida is coming! Everyone in the city must pay their respects!"  
  
"What city am I in anyway?"  
  
"Man, those toxins are that strong. This is Besaid City, capital of Spira."  
  
"Alright, alright I'm getting up. Who is this Tida anyway?"  
  
"LADY Tida! Don't you forget that. She's the last summoner in the world."  
  
I waited a little, thinking again. The Yuna I think I loved was also a summoner. Was she the same person? If not, she had to know something.  
  
"Hey Chappu, do you know this Ti.Lady Tida?"  
  
"Hey, I'm the son of the world's greatest blitzball player. I know everyone and everyone knows me."  
  
"You ever play blitzball yourself?"  
  
"I was a standout in da junior leagues, but I was just good in the tournaments. And good wasn't enough for them. Couldn't live up to da hype because I was his son, so I quit before they would eat me up. Tida is like me. She's trying to live up to the hype, too. But unlike me, she can't quit. I just play for a sport. She's playing for the people of Spira."  
  
"So I take it, you're good friends, then."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You seem to like her."  
  
"I.urrr.well, she's a summoner anyway, and summoner's can not fall in love or they will die. Come on, this is gonna be a lucky week for you to met two famous people.  
  
Yeah, I did meet two famous people, the land and the sky.  
  
March 19th  
  
Well, she wasn't there yesterday. They said that she had to make a quick stop at Kilika for an autograph session. However, she did make it to Besaid City in her giant estate today. Man, summoners must be making a killing to make this much gil. Chappu and I sat in the lobby room covered in gems and silver with all these guardians and men in scholarly robes.  
  
"What's up with all these people?"  
  
"Eh? Those are her guardians with the metal armors with the dragon crest on them. She has around 200 of them. Half are full timed employed, and 50 of them follow her wherever she goes. She's Spira's biggest celebrity so she is always needs protection.."  
  
"What about that guy wearing the black robe with the gold chain?"  
  
"Oh, he's a jerk. He's Lady Tida's agent."  
  
The agent saw Chappu and quickly handed off the scrolls to another man in a black robe, and went straight toward our area.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Chappu, legendary son of Wakka. That's how you ride those coattails, huh?"  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Wedge, legendary son of Rikku. Not only is he most infamous for his scandals, he's well known for his quick hand and quick mouth. Then again, all Al Bhed must be like that ya?"  
  
"Silly. Do you still hold grudges against us after decades since the Great Calm?"  
  
"Al Bhed are know for stealing and their stupid language. You're race is the reason why this is all happening again."  
  
"Hmph. I have not time for silly little chats like this. Lady Tida is very busy, and you should be lucky she will spare her precious time with you. You have 5 minutes starting now. You better get going, because the mayor has an conference with her."  
  
We were ushered into a lavish library room. It was there she came in accompanied by four guards with huge gold swords.  
  
"Leave us."  
  
"But Lady Tida."  
  
"I am in my own home. I would like to feel safe in it without being followed everywhere. Besides, Chappu is here. He is surely stronger than any of you, anyway."  
  
"Yes. my lady. We will be outside the door should you need us."  
  
She was beautiful. Her long black hair was thick and rich. She wore a robe similar to the one I saw in the movie sphere. However I did notice unlike a human, he possessed long fingers. She wasn't completely human, but it didn't matter. She was just too beautiful for all that.  
  
"Greetings, Lady Tida."  
  
"Chappu, please stop calling me that. We've been friends forever, call me Tida."  
  
"Okay.Tida." "Does your friend have a name?"  
  
"Oh, Oh, yes. We found him on the beach. The toxins got to him really bad."  
  
"Do you want me to heal him with escuna?"  
  
"I don't think that will work, ya? He really has no idea about anything, but he's not stupid or something. Just strong toxins, I think."  
  
"Hello, I am Tida. Do you know your name?"  
  
My name? I forgot I had one. Chappu looked embarrassed because he never tried to ask me once or force me into thinking of it. Then again, I wouldn't have known anyway. He just kept his head bowed down staring at his feet while she probed me.  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Think about it. The toxins can not be that powerful. Justice's toxins are not as strong as the mythical Sin."  
  
"Urrrr.well."  
  
"Well you clothes are quite funny. If I recall though my studies, the style is actually quite old."  
  
"Really, how old?" Wakka said.  
  
"I know this sounds funny, but similar styles existed over a thousand years ago, before the Holy War. It resurfaced about 80 years ago after the hero Tidus slain Sin. After the Great Calm ended. so did the style."  
  
"I'm sorry.errr. Lady Tida. What is the Great Calm? Who's Tidus?"  
  
"The Great Calm is a period of peace that existed after the defeat of Sin for the final time. Nearly 80 years of complete peace. Tidus was one of the guardians that helped defeat sin along with the great Wakka, Rikku, Kimahri, Lulu, and some say Auron, himself. After Sin was defeated, younger generations began to stray away from the Fayths and start their own alliances and cliques. A generation that was forbidden to play with machina was now allowed to use it."  
  
"And those lousy Al Bhed led the way." Chappu interrupted. "They showed all the people how to use machina. In less than 80 years, mankind became overconfident again. We built cities on water. We made buildings that could reach the sky, because we didn't need it, because we could just do it. That was the reason! That's when Justice came."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, what the in the world is Justice?"  
  
"Justice came to us," Tida continued. "After the reuse of machina, the younger generation started to believe that Sin was just a folklore or a powerful fiend that could be defeated with use of the right magic or machina. Sin was just a legend that the older generation made up so the younger would not stray away from the Fayth. Three years ago, that is when Justice came to Spira. We had abused nature again. Now Justice is being served for all our sins. Sin and Justice."  
  
"I. I have one more question I have to ask you, and I also think I know my name now." "Yes," they both said.  
  
"I think my name is Yu Yevon, and who is Yuna?"  
  
The door busted open with dozens of guards surrounding me with their hulking swords and burning eyes of contempt.  
  
"Maybe I should have forgot my name, eh?"  
  
March 20th  
  
The funny thing is I got out of jail from the ocean. Now I'm in a jail in Besaid City. It's cozier at least, and there's some company. However, it's not only a jail. They also house some nutcases. Criminals and psychos are just the same in their book, I guess. Sadly, they didn't room me with any criminals.  
  
"Whatcha in for buddy," the blonde spikey-hair punk asked me.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You see, we're all clones, or dreams, or dreams of clones, or clones of dreams. Either way, some of us don't belong here. We get mix up in each other's universes and realities. I know you don't belong here. I don't belong here, too. I don't, man."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
For Spira's sake, why did they put me here?  
  
"You gotta name, buddy?"  
  
"Yevon, and you?" "I don't have a name exactly. But the people here say I'm on cloud nine. So they call me Cloud."  
  
"I see."  
  
"But you see, I'm not crazy or anything. I think my real name is Cloud. I just forgot it. Had to really wait and think about it, you know?"  
  
"Sadly, I do."  
  
"I just don't remember that much. I really don't. I just know when we play with power either it be machina or magic, and we don't know how to use it properly. It comes back to get us. Shouldn't fight against Nature. Shouldn't fight against our Mother."  
  
"Were you one of them, then?"  
  
"Yes.no. I don't know. I think I was a victim of it. I don't know, man."  
  
"Who's that guy sitting on the corner of that jail there? Why is he by himself?"  
  
"Oh, that's Seagull, but we call him Squall. No one likes him me even me."  
  
"Me too."  
  
It was then I saw Chappu and Tida coming from the large steel door asking questions to a guard. He pointed in my direction. They came over with a look of secrecy.  
  
"Hey buddy," Chappu said. "I just want you to know that I have nothing against you. It's just crime to say such names around here."  
  
"You mean, Yevon?"  
  
Chappu quickly pressed his finger against his mouth and hushed me off.  
  
"We have a saying, ya, but when I was a little younger. 'Don't ask about Y, and don't speak about Y.'"  
  
"Yuna, too?"  
  
Chappu again repeated his actions to hush me up.  
  
"Man, I don't care if those toxins were that bad. Even people affected by the toxins of Justice know not to speak those names."  
  
"People are executed for mentioning those names," Tida said. "But since you've been heavily influenced, I managed to spare your life from the mayor and the jurors. Chappu and I will come escort you tomorrow." " Get some sleep, ya? I'll be back tomorrow. Don't mention those names if you want to keep your head on your shoulders. Even Lady Tida and I can't help you if you screw up anymore, ya."  
  
As they started to leave toward the large iron door, Cloud jumped up and pressed his face against the bars, smiled and started ranting.  
  
"Yuna! Yevon! Yuna! Yevon! Yuna! Yevon! Justice will come swiftly and kill all of us! But it can't kill me because I don't belong here! Yuna! Yevon! Yuna! Yevon! Somebody lop off my head, so I can go home!"  
  
March 21st  
  
An hour before my departure, two guards had carried Cloud away. I asked them where they were taking him. They responded by saying that he needed a walk to clear his thoughts since he hadn't seen the sun for years. I wanted to go to, but they wouldn't let me. Lady Tida would be coming in an hour, they said. I could have my walk then. Cloud gave me a weak smile as he said to me, "If you ever see a young woman selling flowers in the middle of a dirty street. Buy a dozen from her, then give it to her. And tell her I loved her."  
  
I nodded solemnly. He then started talking to the guards as they dragged him along.  
  
"Say, do you guys really think you belong in this reality?"  
  
Who is Yu Yevon?  
  
No. No. The voices. Not again.I don't want to be alone.  
  
March 22nd  
  
Some hour I waited. It was the next day before Chappu and Tida freed me. In her estate, she wanted to further examine me with her little magic.  
  
"I've seen many effects of the toxins," she said to Chappu and me. "But his is quite complex. Hold still."  
  
She pointed her wand at my head and said, "Scan!"  
  
A glowing ball of light circle my head twice and went into the tip of her wand. She closed her eyes to process the magic. "Well?" Chappu said.  
  
"Well he's definitely been in the ocean for a long time. Possibly. 80 years?!"  
  
"80 years! That's the time when Sin was defeated! And he sure don't look like an 80 -year old man!"  
  
"I know. He is quite strange. However, I have not found any signs of toxins. I've found other substances, possibly evolved toxins, but nothing to cloud his judgment. Maybe this toxins have kept him young."  
  
"So you saying, he really is that innocent and naïve?"  
  
"Yes, Chappu."  
  
"Whoa, brotha. You're like a kid trying to learn manners all over again. So there's your start, don't ever mention those names again cuz they are banned."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" they both exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know anything about this world. I just know that my name is Yu Yevon and that I am in love to a woman by the name of Yuna. Now either you tell me why I can't mention those names, or you might as well kill me. I don't want to go to prison anymore."  
  
Chappu's face flushed. He introduced me, the craziest man in the world, to her, the last summoner, celebrity and his love interest. The embarrassment was killing him.  
  
"Pretend I'm a child then. Tell me. Tell me what happened to her after Sin was killed. Tell me before the voices come back to haunt me."  
  
"Oh, brotha.he's crazy."  
  
Chappu was ready to drag me out. Tida halted him and with some pain in her face. She hadn't heard that word for years, the name of her mother.  
  
"What I tell you is in strict confidence. What I tell you is nothing new. Everybody knows yet everybody doesn't say a word. I'll tell you. I'll tell you. Yu-Yuna was my mothe-she physically brought me into this world. All of Spira adored her after defeating Sin. She married, and started a new religion called the Pilzan which is short for Pilgrimage to Zanarkand. Teachings of Yevon were destroyed and forgotten. The name was forbidden to be used in anything, and should anyone utter it out, death was imminent. After she establish the Pilzan, my mother became dishearten. She had married a Guado, and was living a high profile life; however she wasn't happy."  
  
"Tida. don't say anymore. You're crying."  
  
"I don't care. I don't care. No one will believe him. He is already labeled as mad. she loved the guardian hero Tidus. With that so-called love, she left my father and me to find him one day. She left a family trying to find a dead man at the time. She left the Pilzan, and managed to convince Lulu, her guardian and Chappu's mom to go with her."  
  
Chappu froze and stared outwardly to the window. I could tell this story was hurting both of them. I could see it in their eyes; they were young child again watching their mothers leave again.  
  
"This created a great political turmoil. In a some years, Yuna defeated Sin, established a new order and left it. Pilzan was embarrassed that its leader left it. My father ,too, was disheartened. She left a letter only to apologize for her ways, but that the pressure was just too great. My father died shortly, but his spirit did not rest. Although he was not the type of man to seek revenge, as a fiend, he wanted to destroy everything.  
  
"Pilzan was still furious, but to cover up the trails of mistakes and embarrassment, they started to use the tactics that the maesters of Bevelle used back in the era of Sin. Create new history by controlling the text. Create new lies. In their history, Yuna had died in the battle against Sin. However, she came back as fiend acting perfectly normal in order to penetrate into Spira's heart and destroy it. She then killed Lulu and lured her into becoming a fiend. Pilzan spread out the rumor and the people believed it. You see, people will believe anything that eases the pain."  
  
"Then do you believe what Pilzan has put into the history books?"  
  
"I did for a long time. I had to. It really didn't make a difference is she was a fiend or not."  
  
"My motha," Chappu started. "She got married to my pops, ya. And it was nice and all, but he was a big shot. Not only was he a guardian, he was also famous in blitzball, so he was as popular if not more popular than Lady Yun-Tida's motha. It all got to his head. My motha was always so sad. They got into fights all the time. I don't blame her, but it hurts, ya. My fatha couldn't handle the pressure also. Pilzan didn't want to offend him, because he was the hero of all of Spira, so they made sure that my motha was just forced into helping Tida's mother. Pops was never the same."  
  
"What happened to Yuna and Lulu then?"  
  
"Pilzan after spreading the rumor became the center of attention again. Now with the arrival of Justice, Pilzan is becoming even more powerful. Anyway, they started manhunts to stop Yuna and Lulu. The world needed order. Yuna did not belong to herself or Tidus. She belonged to Spira. And if she didn't belong to Spira, then no one could have her, only death.The name Yuna was banned like the name Yevon before it. In order to establish more of a giant political machine to help Pilzan, their historians wrote that Yu Yevon and Yuna were lovers, that she had fallen into the dark side after defeating and getting killed by Sin. Pilzan prophesized that Yevon and Yuna were trying to create a new world of their own image. The people were scared into submission."  
  
"So did Yuna and Lulu ever die?"  
  
"Yes. by my father's undying sorrow and hatred. His fiend still exists. It also turned out that the hero Tidus was still alive. But after finding out my mother was killed, he went into seclusion."  
  
"Tidus? I don't think he went into seclusion," I said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just know."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because hero Tidus is still alive."  
  
"Alive?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
March 23rd  
  
Although I didn't spend another day in prison, it sure felt like it. Tida had ordered guards to keep surveillance and tabs on me. I wasn't allowed to leave the estate, either. Trust me, it was a nice place, but it was just a nice prison. I remember what she and Chappu said. No one would believe me. I've already been labeled as the guy who had way too much of Justice's toxins. Seriously, I was getting sick of that word. However, I knew I needed to go find this Tidus, the great blitzball player. But without Chappu's and Tida's help nor sanction, I was good as dead. To prove that I wasn't crazy, I showed them the sphere. However, it had been slightly damage since I first viewed it. It was grainy most of the times but enough to prove my case.  
  
"Yo brotha, I dunno how you got this, but this doesn't look real."  
  
"No, Chappu. That is my mother. As for the other man. It's quite difficult to view him, but his outline does not resemble the real Tidus. He is not Tidus."  
  
"He's not? Then. then.Look I'm asking you to take me to him, this Tidus. I can only tell you what I already know. And since whatever I say is either banned or forbidden, please help me. You must know where Tidus is at! Please, help me find the truth. You scanned me yesterday. You know I was out in the ocean for 80 years. You got to help me!"  
  
She looked hard at me with those beautiful eyes. I tried to look as convincing as possible.  
  
"Wedge!"  
  
"Yes my Lady Tida."  
  
"Prepare the airship. We're going to Mt. Gagazet."  
  
"My lady! We have an opera to attend to with the some key Pilzan officials. Not to mention that other key officials from other political parties will be there, too! This may help establish Pilzan as the leading government in all of Spira!"  
  
"Chappu?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Tida?"  
  
"Please restate what I said to Mr. Wedge."  
  
"Yo, butt-brain, get that airship ready, ya? We're taking a field trip!"  
  
March 24th  
  
It took a day until we reached the peak of Mt. Gagazet. The airship could only carry us so far, so we had to walk there. Against her wishes, eight guardians were to accompany her. Wedge added two more guardians for safe measure. When he arrived at a certain location, Tida held up a sun crest that shimmered and shot out sparkles of yellow light. Nothing happened.  
  
"Just wait," she replied.  
  
Soon a slow shadow began to move toward us from nowhere. It began to reveal more of itself. It was a huge black cloak slowly inching towards us. So this was Tidus? His figure was quite impressive. Eventually, Tidus covered in his cloak got within two feet of us. He was wearing a mask, too.  
  
"Tidus not like you being here? Who are people?"  
  
"Hero Tidus, this are my guardians. I know I was told that I could not come here unless I was in a dire situation, but this is something very important. This is Wakka's son, Chappu. This man here. he claims to be. one of the names that can not be mentioned."  
  
Tidus give a snort of sorts, then eyed at me. He froze very quickly.  
  
"You?"  
  
I don't know what I had done, but Tidus had drawn out his spear and was prepared to attack.  
  
"Hero Tidus! What are you doing?"  
  
"Stand back! Tidus destroy him!"  
  
He leaped at me and took a giant swing. I leaped away as the tip of his blade crashed into the ground and created a giant snowstorm. I couldn't see anything. I just knew that a giant paw-like hand grip into my shoulder and carried me somewhere.  
  
I must have blacked out for a while. Eventually, when I regained consciousness and found out I was in a cave with some furnishings. I then saw him approaching me..  
  
"Ahhhhhh! Don't kill me!"  
  
"Tidus won't kill you!"  
  
He removed his cloak and mask to reveal that he was a Ronso with a broken horn.  
  
"Isn't Tidus a human? Of course not that it would matter, sir."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you're not Tidus?"  
  
"Tidus was Kimahri. Now is Tidus."  
  
"Then.why did you do what you just did?"  
  
"Can not let others know what we talk about."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"I got all day."  
  
"Me don't."  
  
"Look, eerrr. Tidus, Kimahri, whatever you are. I'm looking for Tidus."  
  
"Tidus right here."  
  
"Not you, the real one."  
  
He pointed at me with his finger.  
  
"Just like Tidus was Kimari."  
  
"Yevon was Tidus."  
  
March 25th  
  
Damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. next he'll tell me that my dad was Sin or something, right? I kept probing him, but even he was unsure of things. Turns out he was informed by Yuna to begin his new life as Tidus. Her plan was to have Tidus, I mean me, to find this Tidus, I mean Kimahri. Kimahri was to play the role and have the name of Tidus until death which he accepted because of his duty to Yuna.  
  
"Well this has been some field trip. Yuna is dead, and I came to find Tidus to only find out that I'm supposedly Tidus. Some trip."  
  
"Yuna still here."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yuna still exists."  
  
"Where, who, how?"  
  
"Tidus getting sleepy. Tidus getting very old. Yevon must go find her. Tidus has done job promised to Yuna."  
  
I could see it that this Ronso was very tired. He was very, very old. He was ready to die. A guardian that keeps its promise to death, I admire such a creature.  
  
"Yevon go find Yuna. Yevon go find Justice."  
  
With his job done, he went into a deep sleep that he would never wake from again.  
  
March 26th  
  
You're probably wondering what I'm doing in the airship all by myself. It's quite easy. I just announced that Yuna's body had been discovered along with Tidus's body. That got everyone on the ship alert and ready to go. I told all of them I was too sick to do anything since I had a near death experience, so I would stay at the ship. That left some weaker guards and the pilot. When the whole group had seen the flying ship past by them, I went to the balcony and taunted everyone.  
  
"Yuna. Yevon. Yuna. Yevon! I do believe we live in different realities! Yuna. Yevon. Yuna. Yevon! I'm gonna find me some Justice! WHOOOOO!"  
  
I felt revived. I was out of a prison into the sky. It was quite easy maneuvering this ship, felt like it was second-hand. I did feel a little remorseful for leaving Tida and Chappu behind. But this is my story, not theirs. From what I've heard, Sin was big as cities and towns, and if Justice was it's supposedly it's brethren or something, it couldn't be that hard to miss. Boy was I wrong.  
  
December 15th  
  
I have been floating in the sky for many moons now. Every faction in Spira has chased me. Crusaders, Al Bhed, Pilzan, even little girls selling cookies have thrown stuff at the ship. I was real lucky though, because I got the best flying ship in the land. It flies faster than any other and sure has a lot of firepower. You bet I didn't hesitate to use them. To scare the people I would scream out little chants.  
  
"Yuna! Yevon! Yuna! Yevon! I'm going to wipe off the lives that stop me from finding Yuna! Curse you all! I am the almighty and really unstable Yevon! So unless you're throwing food up here, don't bother!"  
  
I guess my plea for food wasn't really working. I've lost many pounds, but then again, I never had that much anyway. Once and awhile, I would lower the ship near the oceans, and catch whatever crustacean that fell into my net. On one such trip as I lowered the boat to catch to catch a swimming Cactar, that's when Justice came.  
  
"You stupid swimming Cactar, you would at least warn me!"  
  
Justice was something like a giant whale that was as big as a city. I was so hungry that I wanted to catch and eat it, but that's when I remember that Tidus had told me to find Yuna was to find Justice. Damn, those are big, big blowholes.  
  
  
  
December 16th  
  
Justice must have been hungrier than me, because it swallowed me, the ship, and that stupid swimming Cactar. That's when a pale image of a woman in black approached me. The Cactar jumped into her hands. Damn, I was going to get killed for this.  
  
"It's been a long, long time."  
  
"Since I've eaten, yes. I wasn't really going to catch that Cactar and eat it."  
  
"Hehe, no problem."  
  
I examined her closely. She had long black hair that covered one side of her face. She was surely a ghost of some sort. Oh no, maybe she was going to eat me. In that case, I wasn't ready to die standing.  
  
"If you're going to eat me, lady, I'm putting up a fight."  
  
"I'm not here to eat, you. I am never hungry."  
  
"Then. why did Justice swallow me up? Am I dead?!"  
  
"You've already been dead, Tidus. Have you forgotten?"  
  
"My name is Yevon. I'm here to find summoner Yuna. I don't know what you're talking about. And I'm really sorry, because I don't know you either."  
  
The woman already had a stoic face, but I could see that she was clearly disappointed. I saw her shed a slight tear as she started floating towards me.  
  
"Tidus.I."  
  
We stood face to face. The little Cactar in her hands was puckering its lips. I looked at up at her only to find that she had made move and was kissing me. Surprised? Yes. Wanting it to stop? No. I like being kissed.  
  
"Tidus. even in death, you still remember her name and not mine. But that is okay. I left him, because I wanted to find you. I became the shell of Justice, so I. I could one day tell you how much. I missed you. Goodbye, this is the last of my will."  
  
She started to disappear. A beauty kisses me and then disappears? I felt remorseful for her.  
  
"Huh, what was your name again?"  
  
"It doesn't matter because you won't remember it. She's inside.waiting for you."  
  
With that she vanished, and I could feel a burning sensation run across my lips. I was deeply confused, and disturbed. Yet, I felt sorry for the lady in black.  
  
December 17th  
  
A large portal appeared before me, and I knew I had to step though. I was hesitant at first, but I knew all my answers would be there. I took the step, and disappeared into a chamber with pillars of light. There I saw the body of a woman attached to some kind of web made up of decayed flesh. She has covered in this flesh web, only some of her upper body was exposed along with her face. I surely hope she wouldn't kiss me.  
  
"Tidus."  
  
The voice echoed in the chamber and was very grave and solemn. I looked at the body, and saw that it was not moving. It seemed as if the room was talking to me. But yet, I remember hearing that voice before. Yet, I wasn't afraid when the room called my name. I felt secure, and sad that I couldn't see the face of the voice.  
  
"Tidus."  
  
"Yuna?"  
  
"Yes.I was Yuna."  
  
"My name is Yu Yevon. I think I was in love with you."  
  
There was a moment of silence. For some reason, I started to cry. I didn't know why. I just know I had to. I guess I've always been a crybaby. But I just couldn't stop the tears. I was shaking violently.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Tidus. I'm here. No one will hurt you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuna. I don't know much of anything. I don't have any memory of me being Tidus. I don't remember you. I just know I loved you."  
  
"They have separated your memory from your body. We can find them."  
  
"What? How? Wait! Why are you in here?"  
  
"Because I am Justice."  
  
"I.don't understand. Didn't you and I defeat Sin so none of this would happen again?"  
  
"Yes.but Sin and Justice are not the enemy. They are the physical enemies, yet they are not the ones that create the evil. Sin and Justice are byproducts."  
  
"Byproducts? Of what? That's a huge heap of turd."  
  
"Mankind's selfishness."  
  
"Now you're sounding like the rest of those guys in Besaid City."  
  
"I am here.Tidus, because of many, many reasons. People are always looking for a hero or a heroine. And when one can't live up that status, they will force you to keep reliving it until they have another mission for that person. I was a slave after defeating Sin. I had no time for myself. I started to forget things, Tidus. Most importantly, I started to forget you.  
  
"You were already a dream. But if I forgot you one day, you would have never existed to me. I ran away with Lulu to find you. I became this creature because it was the only way I could live forever and always think about you, so you and Zanarkand would never die and would always exist. I did all these because I love you. These people have turned their backs on me, Tidus. They don't remember my name anymore. I don't remember my name that often either. I just know that I am Justice. As you just know that you are Yu Yevon."  
  
This woman had an undying love. She had sacrificed all her life to become a fiend to always remember me, and to one day meet me again. But I don't know her. I do, however, have feelings.  
  
"Yun.Justi.I can't be with you. I'm flattered that you did this all for me. But I don't know what I should be doing. You're killing millions of innocent people out there."  
  
"I. am taking away their shells only, Tidus. When humans are in their shells, they are greedy, full of ambition and ruthlessness. It's not because they are necessarily evil. It is innate to live on. It is innate to fear death and try to outlast it. I bring their souls to Justice. I bring them here. We are innocent when we are in the womb of our mothers, but we lose that purity when we are born into this world. We learn to be prejudice. We learn to cheat. We learn that eating helps us grow. We learn so many things in order to outlast death. Hence that is when the true evil is born.  
  
Charity exists. Most of the people in Spira are probably good men and women, but the fact remains that they are still inadvertently evil. Not the type of evil that we use law and punishment to enforce, but the slow poison that creates the monsters like me. They are very selfish whether they accept it or not. Tidus, let me show you."  
  
Several balls of light started filtering into the chamber. Eventually the whole chamber flashed with a brilliant light, and I was transported into a city with pale colors.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are still in me," the voice echoed to me.  
  
"You mean there's a city inside you?"  
  
"Yes. Once I free them from their shells, I take their innocence here to this city. Here you don't see Ronsos or Al Bheds or Guados bickering about race or shortcomings. Here, these people live their lives happily."  
  
I looked around and saw all sorts of people and monsters, almost everything smiling and looking very content. It looked too perfect to be true, but inside my gut, I knew this wasn't no mirage. This was a real city of the dead. This was Farplane Utopia.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" asked a young girl carrying a basket of roses. "Would you like to buy some flowers?"  
  
I was hesitant.  
  
"Go ahead, Tidus" the voice said.  
  
"Urrr..okay. I'll urrrr..get a dozen, miss."  
  
She handed me the roses as I offered her all the gil I had in my pockets. I then gave them back to her, and she looked confused.  
  
"Do you not like them, sir?"  
  
"No, I think they're wonderful, but I want to give them to you."  
  
"Ummm.okay."  
  
"And. Cloud loves you."  
  
Man, that crazy idiot must have made me mad also. I didn't know why I said it. I just agreed to help me because I felt sorry for the guy. For Spira's sake, was this even the girl? I thought I was getting crazy after all.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What the. you know what I'm talking about?"  
  
She nodded and just handed me a single rose, and walked away slowly and faintly smiled at the wind touching her face. I felt awkward at first, but then I felt relived. Maybe that Cloud guy was right. Maybe some of us don't belong in the same realities. Maybe I don't belong out there I the world. They all think I'm mad. The only person that understands is her. Tidus loved Yuna. But I'm not Tidus anymore, and she is not longer Yuna. I am Yu Yevon. so Yu Yevon will love Justice.  
  
"What are you thinking of," the voice echoed to me.  
  
"Well.nothing.I urrr. well if you ever see a man with a lost identity holding a rose in the middle of a dirty street, tell him you love him, because he'll tell you the same thing." 


End file.
